


RWBY Children of the Stars

by RedLionPaladin



Category: RWBY
Genre: Aliens, Epic, Funny, Multi, Sad, Volume 7 (RWBY), War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:14:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25754155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedLionPaladin/pseuds/RedLionPaladin
Summary: 7 dead children were stolen from Remnant by aliens and experimented on giving them extreme powers. They escaped and traveled back to their home. Now 6 of the 7 are joining Beacon to become hunters. Follow there story as they travel across Remnant as team BURN. But the past always finds you and Remnant might be the one to burn. story idea by gabeherndon308. I don't own RWBY
Relationships: Lie Ren/Nora Valkyrie, Oscar Pine/Ruby Rose, Qrow Branwen/Winter Schnee
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. Blue Trailer

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Red Lion Paladin here! Thank you for clicking my story. Like the original RWBY story I will start this fan fiction with 'trailers.' I will be starting with Volume 1 and working my way up.
> 
> Songs- If you have a song idea I would love to hear it. There will be songs for the characters as I write.
> 
> Shipping- This fan fiction is almost free of regular shippings. The only ones I will have are Snowbird (Qrow/Winter), Rosegarden (Oscar/Ruby) and Boop (Ren/Nora)
> 
> I do not own RWBY or the characters or the songs. I just helped create the OCs and I'm the writer.

A boy with black hair fading to silver sat in prison-like confinement. His eyes closed. He gently counted under his breath. His cybernetic left arm gently tapped against his leg. Right on time the sound of foot steeps echoed past his cell door. A guard transfer. He only had a few minutes to get himself and everyone else out. He opened is dark blue eyes and walked quickly over to the door. Taking a deep breath, he activated his arm. With an electric hum it began to glow blue. A glowing blue sword seemed to materialize in the air next to him. It was a blue katana, glowing the same color as his arm. The sword crackled with energy. His brow furrowed in concentration as the sword waved in the air. Guiding it with his left arm he brought it to the door. With his other hand he grabbed the coded dial pad that opened the door from the inside. The sword cut through the hinges on the door's side, the boy stumbled back at the sudden weight of the large door. Struggling, he leaned it on the wall, then taking a deep breath, stepped outside his cell. Flinging his left arm up, the glowing sword flashed through the air and stabbed into a camera positioned outside his door. He ran down the gray hallway, destroying cameras as he did. He reached a door with a strange symbol on it. The same symbol that decorated his upper arm. Grabbing the coded dial outside the door he used his katana to cut the hinges, like he had done with his own door. Grunting he leaned it on the wall and looked inside the cell. A boy with blond hair and red bangs lay on the cot in the corner of the room. His chest moved as he breathed. The blue eyed boy rushed in and shook the second boy awake. The boy's light blue eyes flew open and focused on him in shock and confusion. "Come on," Dark Haired said, "we're getting out of here, now! All of us!" Fear flashed in the second boy's eyes, but he nodded. The two rushed out of the cell and back into the gray hallway. The blue katana flashed through the air, destroying cameras and they ran. The third cell held an orange haired girl with green eyes, the fourth, a black haired boy with emerald green eyes and a lime green lizard tail, the fifth held a girl with pink hair with a white streak through it, the sixth, a boy with red hair and gray eyes. Dark Hair was just opening the seventh and last cell when an alarm shattered the strained silence.

"Come on!" he said to the white haired boy inside. His eyes alternated in color, the left was a midnight blue while the right was a pale ice blue. The group of seven ran through the halls. Panic ran through Dark Hair heart, he had to get them all out! This was their only chance. They reached a fork in the path, Dark Hair frantically looked to the left and right sides of the path, unsure of where to go. Deep gruff voices vibrated from the hall behind them.

"This way!" the red haired boy called, running down the right hall. They all ran after him, there was no time to question. The group of children ran past a window that showed the black star-dotted emptiness of space. The voices were closer now; shadows flickered on the wall behind them. The white haired boy span around and slammed his fist into the floor, ice crystals shot upwards, blocking the hall. The group ran on, knowing the ice wall wouldn't hold up very long against their captor's guns.

"Good job!" Dark Hair called over his shoulder as they ran. The white haired boy nodded, both his eyes were now the same icey blue. They rounded a corner and stopped, escape pods lined the walls. We found them Dark Hair realized in shock. His blue katana faded from existence.

"Everyone!" he called out. "Get in front of a pod! Now!" The other six captors obeyed his order as his fingers flew over the control panels of the pods. He had no idea what he was doing! He frantically clicked random buttons, and heard the sound of something shattering from down the hall. Their captors had broken through the ice wall. Desperately, he slammed his right hand on the panel, it flashed green and the picture of a planet appeared on its surface.

"It's working!" he called, a wave of relief washing over him. He ran to the fist pod, slammed his fist on the button to open it, grabbed the orange haired girl's shoulder that stood outside it. Closing his eyes he linked his mind with hers.

"I'll find you," he promised. The girl nodded and leaped into the pod. He clicked the button to launch it. With a hiss the door closed and the pod shot out into space. The boy with white hair ran past him to create another ice wall as Dark Hair moved to the next pod. He repeated the process of opening the pod, linking minds, and leaving a promise that he would find them. He repeated it pod after pod until the whole group had shot into space. As the door to his own pod closed the ice wall shattered. He heard gun fire and angry shouts. But they were too late. His pod launched. He stumbled and fell onto the floor at the sudden jerk of movement. He had overheard his captors saying that the pods where the only ships they had. That meant his friends were safe. There was a huge window in the front of the pod. Through it, he could see six small pods trailing blue fire behind them as they flew. The dashboard of the pod had a bunch of controls he had no idea how to use. A picture of the planet he was headed towards span slowly on it. He looked closely at its surface.

They were free.

All he remembered was life in that horrible lab. But now, now they were free. Tears threated to spill from his eyes. He was finally free! He sat down on the circular bench spanning the interior of the pod and forced his breath to slow. His heart hammered in his chest. Finally, when his heart had slowed and his breath no longer came in chocking, panicking gasps, he opened his mind. He could feel the other experiments through his mind link. Focusing on White Hair, he pushed. Suddenly there was a dark blue flash of color and he was no longer in his own body. Instead, he was seeing through White Hair's eyes. He could feel the cold surface of the ship as the boy put his hand on the pod's wall, his thoughts merged with his own. He could feel the white haired boy's heartbeat. Feel his breath. But he couldn't hear anything. A heavy silence pressed around him. White Hair felt stunned, he was…free. He had never thought it would happen, but it had, and too fast for him to process. A part of him thought it was dream. A dream in which he wake and enter reality, filled with pain and fear. He moved to the window and gazed out into space. There was so many stars, twinkling and shining with life.

Dark Hair pulled himself away from White Hair's consciousness and back into his own . He felt a brief moment of discontenting dizziness and the universe snapped back into place. One by one he visited each child through his mind link. Each was stunned and shocked that they were free. By the time he had finished his brain ached and he felt dizzy. He closed his eye and waited for it to pass. When it did he explored the pod. He found dried fruit and strips of dried meat, a container filled with water, a toilet and a star chart. Laying on the bench, he stared at the celling, thoughts twisting through his head.

The boy couldn't keep track of time. It could have been hours, it could have been days. He ate as little food and water as possible. He didn't know how long he would be out in space. Mostly, Dark Hair just slept.

He was sleeping when an alarm rang through the air that had been so deafly silent before. The boy sat up, activating his arm out of instinct. As the lights in the pod flashed red, he stumbled to his feet, deactivating his arm. Running to the front to the pod, his mouth dropped in shock. A planet was directly in front of him, and the pod was charging strait towards it. He sat in the captain's chair just as the pod slammed into the planet's atmosphere. Flames danced past his window, blocking his view. The boy's heart hammered in his chest and he fearfully gripped the sides of the chair. He closed his eyes, trying to calm his racing heart. Suddenly the pod hit the planet's surface. The boy rocked forward, his head slamming against the controls, and instantly blacked out.

Dark Hair woke with a horrible headache. The boy groaned and painfully pushed himself up. He reached up and felt his head, his hand came away wet with blood. Struggling, he managed to pull himself to his feet and stumble out of the pod. Instantly bright light slammed into his eyes. Squinting, he looked around. Green trees reached upwards and in the distance he could hear a stream bubbling. With awe the boy touched the tree leaves, they were smooth and waxy. They smelled sharp and clean and felt fuzzy on his check. He turned to view the damage his pod had created. It was as if the forest had a giant scar cutting through it. The boy caught his refection shimmering on the ship's reflective surface. The thin black jumpsuit he wore did nothing to hide his all too obvious rib bones. He rubbed his stomach realizing how hungry he was. My crash probably scared the prey away he thought. If I want food I'm gonna have to travel farther. Dark Hair returned to his pod, grabbing the left over food from inside. He drank the rest of the water in the container. Taking a deep breath, he walked deeper into the wood, eating some dried meat.

Green was all around him and the air was thick with the smell of pine. His breath came out in a thick fog and he held his arms against the cold. As he walked, birds began to sing in the trees. A rabbit hopped across his path. Dark Hair stopped. Using his arm he formed his katana and flung it after the fleeing animal. He picked the fallen rabbit off the floor and winced. "Sorry," he whispered. Using his arm, he cleaned and seared it as best he could, which wasn't very well. This just made it difficult to eat. As he struggled to eat his meal, snow began falling around him and soon the boy was shivering in his thin clothes.

Weeks passed. The snow got thicker and his face became more gaunt and hollow as the prey ran for shelter from the cold. The boy eventually stumbled into a small village with a name he didn't care to learn. He huddled in an alleyway, desperate for warmth. Suddenly, a delicious, warm smell hit his nose. He struggled to his feet and followed it. A man in a heavy woolen coat stood behind a cart. The boy's mouth watered at the sight of the warm, golden bread resting on the cart. No he thought you can't just steal the man's food! It's not yours and you have no right to take it! But his stomach was so horribly empty that he crept forward, his hand reaching to grab the bread. A heavy hand grabbed his and a harsh voice growled. "If you don't have Lien, don't touch the bread." Looking up the boy saw a sharp, anger filled face. Tears pooled in his eyes.

"P…Please," He stammered, "I...I haven't had anything to eat for days! I'm so hungry!" The Man dropped his hand as if it were rotting flesh. His face was chalk white and filled with shock. The boy's heart beat in fear and confusion at the man's response, but his hunger kept him from running.

"Please," he whispered.

The man seamed to compose himself and whispered, "Meet me here tonight. I'll have something for you then." The boy's eyes widened in surprise, but he nodded.

That night Dark Hair shivered where the bread man had told him to wait. Time seemed to slow as sat, snow gently falling around him. He was numb. A voice cut through the harsh silence. Standing, the boy turned to see the bread man walking up to him, a large bag around one arm. Seeing the boys hungry face he quickened his pace. "Sorry I'm late," the man said. "I…um… was looking for something. Here, you must be cold." The man reached into his bag and pulled out a small, winter coat and draped it around Dark Hair's shoulders. Then, to the boy's astonishment the man pulled out a small box of food. Each item inside was carefully wrapped.

"There," the man said proudly, "that should keep you through the rest of winter, if you're careful." The boy grabbed a loaf of bread and looked at the man, gratitude shining in his eyes.

"W…Why?" the boy stammered, "Why are you helping me?" The man's smile faded as he looked into the boys eyes.

"Honestly kid, I barley have enough to feed myself. But you look exactly like someone I knew…My child…he…he died a while back. But I swear, you look just like him! He even had silver tipped bangs. I…I couldn't just turn you away."

The boy pulled his loaf of bread closer to his chest. "What was your son's name?" He asked. The man gave him a sad smile.

"Dax," he said, "His same was Dax." Then he turned and walked away.


	2. Red Trailer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have't finished RWBY V6, I can't recommend reading this. This chapters has spoilers because of Qrow

A boy with blond hair and red bangs leaned against his escape pod, panting after his hard landing. Huge green pine trees stretched upwards around him. His breath came out in a thick white fog and snow crunched under his feet. As his breath slowed he leaned down and touched the white snow under his feet, running his fingers over its cold surface. It melted in his hands; the boy wiped his wet hands against his jumpsuit to dry them. Shivering, he rubbed his hands against his arms to warm himself. The air felt freezing.

I have to get somewhere warm he thought. The alien DNA implanted into his body made him more vulnerable to the cold. The boy turned and walked, he wasn't sure if he was going deeper into the wood, or walking towards freedom.

Red Bangs hadn't been walking very long when he stumbled on a path; it was covered in snow but still visible. He was so cold, so horribly cold. He needed to get somewhere warm, and fast. Following his instincts, he began walking.

As he rounded a bend, an old, broken down barn came into view. Well he thought at least it won't be snowing inside. He began walking towards the rusted, broken building but suddenly froze – there was a noise, an odd squeaking. He hid behind some trees as the oddly familiar sound grew closer, but he couldn't pin point where he had heard it before. The boy's heart beat faster as he stared at the path.

A girl became visible through the trees. She had blond hair pulled into two pigtails and she pulled a wagon behind her, something was in it but the boy couldn't make out what it was. The Blond was clearly exhausted, stumbling towards the barn. She looked about his own age.

Suddenly a dark, angry growl vibrated the air. Red Bangs stood, his heart hammering. The Blond looked towards the barn and stumbled back, falling as she did. A dark shadow emerged from inside, followed by another like it. They were huge figures, hunched over. Their eyes glowed red in their evil skulls. The girl stared at them in horror, too tired to call for help. The creatures' intent was clear as they stalked towards her. One of them roared and charged forward.

Without thought, the boy sprang to action. The girl's terrified face seemed to awaken something inside of him. He ran towards the beasts, blood rushing through his ears and leaped in front of the black creatures. His hand flew forward, a blast of fire shooting out and slamming against the leader's muzzle. It roared in pain and stumbled back. Then the beast turned and looked at him, anger burning is his eyes. The boy felt his fear rise - all the monsters slowly turned their heads towards him. The one he had burned, the pack leader, charged. Frantically, Red Bangs tried to make another fire ball, but a second monster slammed into him. The boy fell on his hands and looked up just in time to see a back paw slam into his face. The force of it knocked him backwards and he slammed into a tree, the air exploding out of him. Hit face burned in pain and he felt something warm and wet run down his face. The leader snarled and ran towards him, fear gripped the boys heart, he couldn't move, couldn't turn away. He was going to die!

Just as the beast was reaching its unforgiving claws towards his face something slammed into its paw, impaling the monster against the snow-covered ground. The monster howled in pain as the boy stared at the object which had saved his life - it was a silver sword, black markings and strange diagonal slits decorated the side. Before he could stare at it farther, it was yanked out of the ground, cutting off the creature's hand. Looking up in shock the boy saw a man with a torn, dark red cape and black hair swinging the odd sword. Jumping and cutting the man killed beast after beast. The monsters faded to ash as he killed them. Red Bangs sat silent in shock against the barn.

As the last one fell the man stood fully straight, panting. Putting his sword away he walked over to the cowering blond girl. "You okay?" he asked, leaning down and putting a hand on her shoulder, his voice deep and rough. In response, the girl began to cry, flinging her arm around his neck. The man gently patted her back. He turned his curious gaze on the boy with red bangs and blue eyes. He stood and walked towards him. The boy felt no fear under his gaze, blue eyes meeting red.

"Hey," the man said gently, "you okay kid? You're bleeding." Red Bangs reached and felt his face, his hand came away wet with blood. He swallowed and nodded. As the man continued to stare at him, Red Bangs became more aware of his ribs poking through his jumpsuit, and his hollow face. The dark haired man reached a hand to touch the boy's arm, but Red Bangs flinched back, afraid of touch. Pulling back his hand the man looked at him with worry and concern. Coming to a silent decision, the man stood.

"Come on," he called over his shoulder as he walked to the wagon. "I know a place you could say, its warm and safe. If you don't want to, stay here." Red Bangs thought about his options, going with the man who had just saved his life sounded like a better idea then freezing alone in the cold. He stood and ran after him. A smile flickered over the man's face.

"Name's Qrow," the man said. He gestured to the wagon, "The blond, who is exhausted and asleep, is Yang, the younger one is Ruby." Blue Eyes looked into the wagon and saw a very young girl with bright silver eyes staring up at him. A gentle smile grew on her face and Red Bangs felt one upon his own.

"You got a name kid?" Qrow asked. Red Bang's smile faded and he shook his head. Qrow was silent for a few seconds. He grabbed the wagon's handle and began to pull it down the path.

"We need to get moving," he called over his shoulder. "The house is pretty far and it's so cold I can't feel my fingers." The boy silently walked after him, glad to have someone telling him where to go. Glad to know there was somewhere safe.

The journey was slow. Snow began to fall as they walked. After the wagon became stuck in the snow for the fourth time, Qrow sighed and dug it out, muttering something about a "stupid semblance." The sky began to darken and Red Bang's legs grew heavier and heavier. He began to stumble over the uneven path. He was cold and tired and numb, his lips tinted blue. Qrow finally stopped, took off his sword and laid it in the wagon. He glared at Ruby as he did. "Don't touch it. My weapon is not a toy and can hurt you! I don't care you much you like it." Then he turned and picked up the small boy, who was too tired and cold to resist, and hoisted him on his back. Red Bangs hunched closer to the warmth of Qrow's body. Picking up the wagon handle again, Qrow walked on.

Qrow felt the boy's cold, shivering body through his thin clothes. The faster we get to Tai's house, the faster this kid can get warm, he thought. How long had he been out in the snow? Did the kid have parents? He thought back on the blast of fire the kid had made, it didn't seem natural…even for a semblance. He had noticed a strange tattoo on the kid's lower arm, who would tattoo a kid? Why didn't he have a name?

When it was dark, they finally approached the house, the glow from the shattered moon giving some light. Qrow stopped to take a breath. Ruby whimpered from hunger. He felt the boy's head raise toward the house. Qrow smiled, "What do you think?" he asked. "It's kind of homey right?" When the boy said nothing in response, Qrow walked on. Almost there he thought I swear if Tai doesn't have some kind of food I can eat I will literally kill him. Suddenly the front door of the house was flung open and a bedraggled, worried Tai ran down the steps.

"Qrow!" he called, running towards him. "Are the girls alright? I just turned my back for a second and they were both gone!"

"They were fine, Tai," Qrow said tiredly. "I made sure nothing bad happened."

"What do you mean 'made sure nothing bad happened!" Tai shouted, "How did you even know where they were!" Qrow shrugged in response.

"I followed them." He said simply. He could feel the kid shrink on his back, clearly afraid of Tai's harsh voice.

"Tai, listen, there's something I have to tell…"

"Why is Ruby holding your weapon!" Tai shouted, interrupting him. Glancing back Qrow saw Ruby clinging to the hilt of Harbinger. Again.

"Ruby!" he said angrily, "I told you not…Argh! Tai this is not the time!"

"Not the time?" Tai said angrily, "I just found out you let my daughters go into a Grimm infested wood alone! And now I find Ruby holding a sword!" He grabbed it and angrily pulled the weapon out of her grasp.

Qrow sighed.

"They weren't alone Tai, I was with them the whole time. And it wasn't my fault they were out there! You should have told Yang who her real mom was sooner! Besides, she had to learn she can't just run off into the woods unarmed!"

"Oh you were with them! Well that makes me feel so much better! And don't you dare try to pin this on me! They do stuff like this because you make it seem like running through the woods is some kind of…"

"Tai!" Qrow shouted, "I found someone in the woods. He needs help." The huntsman turned and for the first time saw the huddled form of the boy on Qrow's back. Instantly his anger left him.

"O...Oh," he said in surprise. "Well, let's get him inside. Get them all inside." He started to hand Qrow's weapon back to him, but hesitated, seeing how he was using both hands to keep the kid on his back. Instead, he grabbed the wagon handle and began to pull it back towards the house. The boy whimpered and buried his face into Qrow's back.

"Hey don't worry," Qrow said gently. "You'll be safe here. I promise. Tai is a nice guy…he just…doesn't like me very much."

When they reached the house Qrow gently laid him down on the couch. The boy looked up at him with scared, trusting eyes. Tai walked past him, Ruby and Yang in each arm. "I'm…going to put them to bed," he said. "You should try to wash the blood on the kids face." Qrow looked down at the shivering child and nodded.

Walking into the kitchen, Qrow dampened a towel then sat next to the boy on the couch. Holding up the towel he rubbed it over his own skin, showing the kid it was safe. The boy flinched as Qrow gently put the towel over his face, but let him wipe off the dried blood, wincing as the towel rubbed against the raw wound.

Tai returned and looked at the child, his brow creasing in worry. "I'm…gonna go make some soup."

"Hey make some for me too!" Qrow called after him. Looking back at the blue eyed boy, he sighed.

"He probably won't but it was worth asking," he said shrugging. The boy's cleaned face revealed a deep cut through his eyebrow.

"You're lucky," Qrow said wiping off the last of the blood. "It looks like the Grimm just back handed you, if it had been its full paw you wouldn't have an eye." Tai walked back in, carrying two bowls of soup and a white tube in his pocket.

"Oh would you look at that," Qrow whispered to the boy, "looks like he made me some after all. He's losing his touch." Tai placed the bowls of soup on the coffee table.

"What did you say?" he asked.

"Nothing, nothing," Qrow said, winking at the boy. "Just talking to myself." Tai shrugged, pulled the tube out of his pocket and squeezed mint green slave onto his finger.

"It'll help your cut not get infected," he said, showing him the green smear. He leaned towards the boy's face but he turned away, fear in his eyes. Straitening up Tai frowned.

"Let me try," Qrow said. He grabbed the tube and smeared a dab on his finger.

"Look," he said gently, "it doesn't hurt I promise." The boy looked at him warily, but let him rub it on his cut.

After he put the slave on his face, Qrow showed the boy the soup was food, and how to eat it. When he was eating with gusto Tai pulled him aside.

"Where did you find this kid?" he asked.

"In the middle of the woods," Qrow said shrugging.

"Did you think to look for parents?" Tai asked. "They might be worried about it!"

"Tai look at him! He clearly hasn't eaten for a while, and he's sacred of anyone touching him! Where ever he's from, I don't think he wants to go back, he wasn't taken care of. Look at the tattoo on his arm! Who would do that to someone so young?" Tai looked at the boy and sighed.

"Alright then," he said, "I'm just not sure what to do with him…" Qrow gave him an apologetic shrug.

"Well…I did kind of promise him that you would let him stay for the night."

"What!" Tai tersely whispered. "And you didn't think to ask me first?"

"What else could I do?" Qrow growled back, "he was freezing to death! I couldn't just leave him!" Tai looked back at the kid and sighed.

"…He can sleep on the couch tonight, I'll figure out what to do with him tomorrow." He said tiredly.

The two men prepared a bed. When it was finished, Qrow stood, rubbing a tired hand down his face.

"Alright," he said, "I'm going to bed now." He walked over the stairs and was about to climb them when, with a cry of panic, Red Bangs flung his arms around his legs.

"Looks like he's sleeping with you." Tai said smiling. Qrow glared at him and looked down at the kid clinging to his leg. Sighing, he picked him up.

"Fine," he muttered.

A few minutes later, Qrow lay in Tai's guest bed and the boy lay asleep in a makeshift sleeping bag on the floor beside him. He rolled over and quickly fell asleep, tired of walking through thick snow carrying a kid while dragging two more.

A noise woke him that night. Tiredly, Qrow opened his eyes and sat up. He looked around trying to pinpoint its origin. The boy on the floor was thrashing and calling out in his sleep.

"No," he said. "Get away from him! Stop it! You're hurting him! Stop! Stop!" He sat up panting, his eyes panicked. Qrow leaped out up bed and grabbed the boy's shoulders.

"Hey, look at me," he said. "You're safe here, no one's gonna hurt you. You're okay." The boy's eyes panicked met his. He recoiled from Qrow's touch, but, once he recognized the red eyes, his breathing began to slow. Suddenly he began to cry. Qrow pulled him closer and gently hugged him as the boy sobbed into his shoulder. The door was flung open to reveal a half-awake Tai, woken by the boy's cries.

"It's okay," Qrow whispered. "It was just a nightmare." Tai looked at the boy for a few moments. Then nodded and closed the door.

After the boy's sobbing had stopped, Qrow gently laid him down in his own bed and fell asleep with the kid curled up beside him.

The next day, Qrow left the kid with Tai to discover where the boy came from. When he was out of sight of the house he transformed into his bird form and flew across the sky. With the advantage of height, he spotted what he was looking for almost instantly. A huge scar was torn through the forest, trees had been knocked over by something huge and heavy. He flew down and transformed in order to get a better view of the damage. He walking into the woods, following the damaged trail. Soon he found the source.

Qrow stared in shock at the massive machine. It was scared, battered, and dented but still amazing. For a few hours the huntsman walked around the ship and explored the inside. Finally, he walked back and stared at the ship in confusion - he had never seen anything like it. It's technology was more advanced than anything even Atlas had made.

Ozpin needs to know about this he thought pulling out his scroll. Snapping a few fuzzy pictures, he sent them along with the caption Found this in the woods near Tai's house along with a kid.

The next week passed about the same – Red Bangs would keep his distance from every one (other than Qrow). Tai bought him some clothes so he could take off his jump suit. Oz would message Qrow, asking questions about the boy or the crashed ship he had found, and the kid would wake up from nightmares then proceed to spend the remainder of each night in Qrow's bed.

However, one night the boy woke up, thrashing and crying. Qrow pulled himself out of bed to help him. "Stop!" the boy called out frantically, "Get away! Don't touch me! Stop!"

"Hey!" Qrow said loudly, trying to wake him up. Leaning down he tried shake him awake.

"No!" the boy shouted, "Get away!" he flung out his hand and a wave of fire shot outwards. Qrow cried out in shock and stumbled back, flaring his aura to protect himself, instinctually raising an arm to guard his face. When he lowered it the kid was staring at him in shock.

"I…" he stammered, "I didn't…"

"Hey!," Qrow said. He could see the fear in the boy's eyes, the fear that he might hurt someone by just being around them. Qrow had seen that fear in his own eyes before.

"It's alright. You barley hurt me. See?" Qrow said, holding up his arm. It had only minor burns on it, his aura had protected him for the worst of the damage. He tied to put a hand on the boy's shoulder but he flinched back.

"I understand," Qrow said gently, he stood and laid back in his own bed alone.

The next day the dark haired huntsman was sitting on the porch, flask in hand, watching Yang and Ruby chase each other through the snow. The kid sat next to him, his hands fiddling with his thick new jacket. Qrow's scroll buzzed in his pocket. It was a text from Ozpin.

We need to talk it read. James found two more ships like the one you showed me near Atlas. I need you here at Beacon.

Qrow frowned and messaged back On my way. "Ruby, Yang!" He called out, standing up. "I have to leave."

"What!" Yang called back. "But you just got here!" Qrow sighed and nodded.

"Sorry kid," he said, "it's about my work."

An hour later, Qrow had finished his good byes, (although one involved a certain blue eyed, red banged boy refusing to let go of his legs). Transforming into his bird form he flew over the house one last time. Then turned towards Beacon.

I really hate my job he thought as he flew. Well; hopefully Tai can take care of the kid for me. He should probably name him too.


	3. Black Trailer

A young boy with jet black hair slowly sat up, rubbing his forehead. His crash, although gentle due to whatever he landed on, had banged him up and he already felt the beginnings of a large bruise on the side of his head. The view out his window in the front of his pod had been blocked he couldn't really see anything, but harsh sunlight streamed in through the back. Pushing himself up Black Hair walked out of the crooked escape pod. Squinting, he looked around him. All he could see was sand, the air was burning and shimmering making the sand look like it was moving.

Turning Black Hair saw that his pod had smashed into a large sand dune and was half buried. The air inside the pod was cooler than outside. For a second Black Hair considered simply returning inside, but thought better of it. If he stayed with the pod he would run out of food quickly, and his water supply was already entirely depleted. No, it was smarter to keep moving, that way he might be able to find someone.

Black Hair scrambled on top of a large sand dune to get a better look around him, his emerald green eyes squinting at the burning sun light. His dark green lizard tail thrashed around nervously as he looked around. All he could see was sand dune after sand dune.

The boy forced his breath to slow, trying to keep his panic down. Right before the ship crashed he had seen a city, his pod hadn't flown over it, but he had managed to glimpse it from the sky. Reaching that city was his only chance.

Sliding down the dune he began walking towards the city, his bare feet crunching on the sand. He winced as the heat began to burn his feet. Closing his eyes to concentrate, the boy's feet shifted, the toes merging together to form three large claws in the front and one in back. Black scales grew over his feet and toe nails, which had become long green claws. Within a few seconds his feet went from human to lizard. Taking a deep breath the boy began walking across the burning sands.

The sun's heat beat down on Black Hair as he walked. Soon his skin burned and sweat poured down his face. His heart hammered in his chest. Black Hair knew that he could fully switch to his other form, like he had with his feet, but the black scales that would encase his body would only give temporary relief before he became trapped in a burning black prison.

By the time night had fallen the boy was stumbling with fatigue and thirst.

Have to keep going he thought tiredly. I just need to make it to the city.

Black Hair finally allowed himself a break. He curled up on the base of a sand dune, shivering from the cold that had quickly grown when the sun had abandoned him and the moon taken it place. Staring up at its shattered silver surface he wondered if his friends were seeing that same moon, wherever they were. He remembered the boy with blue eye's promise to him.

"I'll find you."

Heat woke Black Hair. He tiredly sat up and looked around him, remembering all that had happened. Pushing himself up, he began his walk again. But soon the sun began to shine hotter than before, he could feel it burning his skin. Still he pushed on, forcing himself to walk.

Finally, after forcing his burned, tired body up one last dune, he saw the city. It shimmered and moved with the heat but there was no mistaking its shape. Hope surged through his body and he felt a burst of strength.

But Black Hair's broken, weak body couldn't keep fighting the sun's rays and his own fatigue. He collapsed on the sand a short sprint away from the city's farthest buildings.

Blake Belladonna sat looking out her window at the distant desert. her cat ears twitching. She pushed herself to her feet and walked into the kitchen where her mom was putting up a vase of deep blue flowers on the table. "Mom," she said, "can we go on a walk? I'm bored!" Her mother, Kali, looked up in surprise.

"But Blake," she said, "didn't you just get a new book?" Blake sighed and sat down, resting her chin on their low table, her ears flatted on her head.

"Well yeah," she said. "But I finished it yesterday!"

Kali blinked in surprise. "But it's so hot out today!" she said. She looked down at her daughter's face and smiled.

"Alright fine! Your father won't be back from his meeting for a while. Why don't we do something fun?" Blake shot up and raced back to her room.

"Thanks mom!" she shouted over her shoulder. Once in her room the cat Faunus slid on her black sandals and white hat. Running out she found her mom grabbing her sun shade umbrella and putting two large water bottles in a bag.

After they both had rubbed in a heavy layer of sunscreen, the two walked out and took a cart ride to the edge of the small, crowded city.

Sand crushed under Blake's feet. Crouching down she felt the burning grains in her fingers. It amazed her how a pinch of sand could have so many different grains and parts to it. Standing, she brushed the sand off her hand and followed after her mother.

After a short while the two stopped for a break. Kali sighed and drank heavily from her bottle. "We have to go back home soon!" she called to her daughter. Blake sighed but nodded, wishing she was old enough to go out alone whenever she wanted. Climbing to the top of a large dune she stared across the shimmering landscape. Suddenly a dark shape caught her eye.

"Hey mom," Blake called to her mother, "what's that?" Kali walked over to where her daughter was pointing, shading her eyes and squinting to see better. Suddenly she gasped.

"Blake," she said her voice tight. "I think it's a person!" Blake stared in shock at the form in the sand, then raced after her mother who was already sprinting across the sand.

As the two drew nearer, Blake saw it was indeed a person, a child. He was in a strange black jumpsuit and had a dark green Faunus lizard tail. He lay, his eye's closed, the skin on his body badly burned.

Kali fell to her knees and felt for a pulse, her shoulders slumping with relief as she found one. Blake watched nervously as her mother shifted him so he was laying on his back. Pulling one of the water bottles out of her bag, she began to slowly pour it into his open mouth, a small portion at a time. At first most fell off his face, dampening the dry sand, but soon his throat began to move as he swallowed the water.

"We need to get him back," Kali said, her eyes never leaving the boy's face.

"Is he gonna be ok?" Blake asked nervously. Her mother nodded.

"He should be," she said.

Together the two began to pull him back to Menagerie, then back to their house. As gently as she could Kali laid the boy down on their couch, then she turned and rushed to grab something to put onto his burns to help them heal.

Blake couched down beside him and stared thoughtfully at the Faunus boy. Reaching down she gently touched the strange mark on his arm, silently wondering why he had it.

Kali ran back in, healing cream and bandages in her hands. A knock sounded at the front door. "Blake," her mother said, not looking up from the boy, "I need you to open the door, it sounds like your father is home." Standing, Blake ran to the door and pulled it open. Sure enough her father, Ghira, stood on the other side.

"Dad!" Blake said. "Me and mom went on a walk in the desert and we found someone! He needs help!" The smile that had been on her dad's face vanished and he ran inside.

"Kali!" he said, "what happened?" Blake's mother quickly explained.

"His clothes seemed to have protected most of his body from the sun, but the parts that were exposed are badly burned." She said, putting bandages on his left arm. Gently grabbing his right arm she turned it so the strange mark showed.

"Does this mean anything to you?" she asked her husband. Ghira stared at and shook his head.

"I would say it's some kind branding, but I've never seen that symbol before." He said, rubbing his finger over it. Blake shuddered looking at it. She knew many Faunus who had been 'branded,' their bodies burned or tattooed with a symbol or number, marking them as an escaped or freed slaved. The humans marked their bodies as they would common animals. Many of the marked Faunus had joined the newly made White Fang in an attempted to stop this from happening again.

Looking down, Blake felt a spike of pity for the boy. Was he an escaped slave? He seemed so young, about the same age as her.

The three spent the rest of the day taking care of the dark haired boy. His eyes never opened.

That night as Blake was about to lay in her bed, she heard her parents talking. "Tomorrow," her father said, "I'll make a public announcement to see if anyone knows who this child is and where he came from."

"And if no one claims him? We can't send to an orphanage, or foster care, you know as well as I do how they treat people like us," her mother responded.

Blake heard her father sigh.

"I don't know Kali," he said, "I…just don't know." Then Blake turned and climbed into bed.

The next morning Ghira left for another meeting, this one about the growing White Fang. "I want them to know my motives," he said when Kali had complained that this wasn't really good time for him to leave. "We're not going to be another Faunus group who relies on blood shed to get what we want. The humans need to see we can live in peace together." Then he had turned and left. But not before making a public announcement about the boy.

Blake rarely left the boy's side all day, her mother would sometimes check his temperature or change his bandages, but mostly it was the boy and Blake.

Hours passed. Gently Blake touched the side of his face wondering again were he had come from. Suddenly his eyes flickered open. Blake sat up in shock as the eyes focused on her. They were a piercing emerald green and seemed to shine up at her. Then the eyes moved as the boy looked around the house, seeing where he was. "Hi," Blake said gently getting his attention. "I'm Blake. You're in my house. My mom found you in the desert."

At that moment, Kali waked in and stared in shock at the boy. Then she continued to walk forward, a slight smile on her face.

"Hi," she said gently, "I'm Blake's mother, Kali. You're safe here." The boy drew back slightly as she bent down. But Blake saw curiosity more than fear in his eyes.

"We found you out in the desert. Why were you out there?"

"Crashed," the boy said, his voice quiet.

"Crashed?" Kali said frowning, "crashed what?"

"Pod."

Kali looked at the boy for a few confused seconds, then shook her head, clearly deciding that it was better to not ask. Instead she held up the burn cream and bandages. "You were burned badly out in the desert," she said. "Is it okay if I use this on them? It will help your burns heal and not hurt." The dark haired boy seemed to think about it, and then nodded.

The next few weeks the boy slowly became stronger. although he didn't ever say one sentence at a time, which was fine with Blake, she didn't really like talking either. Eventually, Ghira decided that the boy would heal faster since he had enough strength to activate his aura, (which turned out to be a dark inky black). After that, he healed much faster and was soon walking.

But throughout the weeks, no one came to claim him. Whenever Blake's parents asked where he was from he would just shake his head and say "dark place." They soon learned he had no name so Blake took to calling him Lizard, which the boy seemed fine with.

Lizard seemed happy enough. But Blake often caught him staring out the window at night, his hand rubbing over his dark tattoo, whispering the words ,"I'll find you."


	4. Pink Trailer

Her pod was plummeting. Frantically she slammed her hands over the controls. She was spiraling towards a large lake. No! she thought no no no no! I need to get it to land on dirt! I can't swim! But it was too late, the pod slammed into the water. The girl flung forward and smacked against the dashboard. Pain shot through her gut and she grunted. Looking up she saw the pod sinking, and fast! Panic raced through her and she ran to the back, her shaking hand pressing the button that would open the back of her pod. The door gave a weak, broken squeal and remained closed. Her panic escalated, her pod was skinning!

Her heart pounded so loud she could hear it. I need to break the glass! She thought frantically. I need to get out! Rushing to the back window she slammed her fists on its cold surface again and again. Nothing happened.

Stumbling back, her hands shaking, fear began to overwhelm. Was she really going to die in here? After escaping, after flying across space, she was going to die in a small pod sinking to the bottom of a lake. She looked down, tears beginning to fall from her eyes.

Then she saw her tattoo and her hope soared. She could use her powers! Closing her eyes as the pod slipped below the water's surface, she took a deep breath. And screamed.

The scream was inhuman, it exploded from her mouth with more force then any human could muster. The scream vibrated around her, she could feel it in her bones. The back window cracked and water began to spurt.

Taking another breath, she screamed again, her pitch higher, the force stronger.

The window shattered, water flooded in. Her panic shot upwards again as the ship began to fill. Soon it was at her knees, then hips, then chest, the available air quickly replaced with water. Tears flowed from her eyes and panic griped her heart. Stop! Find a way out. The girl forced herself to the edge of the pod, water pushing against her. Grabbing the edge of the pod's blown out window, she pulled herself out kicking frantically against the water, her eyes closed against the current, her mouth choking on the swell, adrenaline racing through her.

Breaking free from the pod, she kicked to the surface, her head breaking just as her lungs began to burst. Flinging her arms out she kicked and gasped, have to keep my head above water. But her strength was falling as her head ducked under water again and again. "Help!" she tried to scream. "Help!" She was giving way to panic, strength almost gone. Then she heard a loud splash and a voice male shouted.

"I'm coming!" Hope surged through her and she clung to it, letting it give her strength, giving energy to her legs. An arm wrapped around her shoulders, she desperately clung to it, instinct making her climb up the rescuer.

"Stop! Calm down!" the voice commanded. "Just hold onto my back! I'll pull you back to safely!" Closing her eyes she breathed, forcing her panic to settle.

She was pulled to the edge of the lake and laid down upon its muddy surface. A worried faced looked into hers, a man with kind eyes. "Are you alright?" he asked. The girl nodded weakly and smiled, shutting her eyes.

An hour later, the girl sat inside a small tent, using a towel to dry off her pink hair, eyeing the strand of white that naturally grew alongside the pink. She jumped as the tent flap was pushed open and a small boy walked in. He had short blond hair and bright blue eyes. "Hi," he said happily, "my mom said I couldn't talk to you because…you know…we don't really know who you are. But if I talk to you then I will know who you are." Pink hair blinked her blue eyes in surprise.

"My name is Jaune Arc," he said sitting down. "What's yours?"

"I…um…" Pink Hair stammered nervously. "I don't know…" Jaune frowned at this.

"You don't know? Well what do your parents call you?" Pink Hair looked down, why was this boy talking to her? She didn't even know him. She felt awkward.

"I don't remember my parents."

"Oh…" Jaune said, looking at her in surprise. This was followed by a long, unconformable silence before Jaune said.

"How about I give you a nick name? I mean I have to call you something." Pink Hair looked at him in surprise. Nick name? She thought. Jaune sat for a while, clearly deep in thought.

"Oh!" he said excitedly, "How about…"

"Jaune!" a female voice suddenly snapped. "Are you in the tent?"

"N…No?" Jaune responded, although it sounded more like a question than a statement.

"Jaune get out of the tent! I already told you we don't know who this girl is!" Jaune sighed and stood.

"Sorry," he said shrugging, and walked out of the tent.

The next few days flew past with little significance. Pink Hair learned that that the Arc family consisted of seven girls, Jaune, and their parents. She also learned that they were camping for a few days out in the forest. The Arc family was nice, although the parents were a little leery of her, the kids were nice to her, although she spent most of her time around Jaune, who started calling her Strawberry because of her pink hair. Pink Hair wasn't really sure how she felt about it. Jaune's parents kept talking about who her parents were and how to find them, even after she told then that she didn't remember who they were. They even called the 'authorities' who questioned her.

They asked for her name, her parents names, and where she lived. In response she simply answered that she had no idea. True she had lived in a space lab, but she had no idea where it was.

Eventually the Arc family began packing up to return home. At first they were simply planning on leaving her with the authorities. But their helplessness with the child quickly changed their minds. After all, they had adequate space, clothing, food and resources to help. The Arcs and the authorities agreed to search for her family.

Jaune smiled at her as they climbed into the family car. "Isn't this great Strawberry! You can stay with us for a while!" Pink Hair smiled at him.

"Y…Yeah," she stammered. "I guess this is nice."

When they reached the Arc home, Pink Hair was given a couch to sleep on and clothes from Jaune's sisters. At first she felt shy and nervous around so many people, and occasionally she had nightmares about "that horrible place she had lived." But overall she felt happier than she ever had. Jaune's parents began calling her Rigel (although Jaune still called her Strawberry) and for the first time in her life, she felt like she belonged.


	5. Green Trailer

The orange haired girl shivered in the thick snow around her, her breath came out as a white cloud of mist. Her pod lay some ways away, covered in snow. After crashing, she had crawled out of her pod to look around - the only thing she could see was a snow covered landscape, snow and a city. The city looked large and inviting compared to the ice that surrounded her. Above the city was what appeared to be a second city, suspended in the air, simply floating.

Although she was shocked, she didn't dare stop to admire it, she had to keep moving. The air was freezing and she had almost no protection. She set out walking, struggling against the freezing white.

Shivering with cold, her face pale and numb, she finally walked into the city. The air was warmer here, and soon she was no longer shivering as badly. It was still cold and she knew she needed a coat or blanket, but it was at least warm enough to survive.

People surrounded her, none paid her much attention. Her green eyes darted around, anxiety causing her heart to beat faster. She had never seen so many people in one place, even back in space there had been less than fifty scientists, plus her and the other six experiments.

Finally, fear led her to an alleyway, instinctually escaping the crowds. Orange Hair sat, curling her legs against her chest, trying to calm her breathing, trying to get warm. She closed her eyes, exhausted after her crash and walk, falling asleep to the footsteps of the people walking past, the occasional rush of a car, and the hum of the heater beside her.

Weeks passed like this, she stole food when necessary, drank fallen snow, hid in her alley. She was dirty and bruised, and always cold, but she was safe.

After the third week of her new life, she was gnawing a piece of stale bread. Suddenly a hand grabbed her shoulder. Orange Hair span in shock to see a furious face staring down at her, "Got you," the woman said. "You stole from my store and honestly expected to get away with it? I'm taking you in!" Panic shot through Orange Hair's heart and she frantically tried to pull away. But the woman's grip was strong. My powers! The girl thought frantically I can use my powers! Trying her best to focus with her arm being pulled Orange Hair imagined a white robot, like the ones she had seen in the streets, walking towards them. Using all her strength she mentally pushed the image onto the woman. At first her strong, purposeful steps didn't falter, then she paused.

Orange Hair looked at the path in front of them, straining to keep connection. She saw a white robot walking towards them, his body slightly transparent, but that was how Orange Hair always saw her illusions. She envisioned how the robots she had seen walked, how they carried their ever-present guns.

"Officer!" the woman shouted, "I caught this girl stealing from me!" Now's my chance the girl thought. She tightened her hand into a fist, yanked it out of the woman's grasp and stumbled onto the street.

A loud sound filled her ears; a truck was speeding towards her! Orange Hair was frozen with fear, her heart hammering. She couldn't scream or move. She could do nothing as it rushed towards her!

Suddenly a hand grabbed her and yanked her to safety. The girl heard shouting and angry voices, but she was too dazed to see where they were coming from. A heavy hand was on her shoulder. She heard her breath, quick and erratic. Slowly her senses returned to her and she saw the woman who had grabbed her storm away angrily.

"Thank goodness," a voice suddenly said, startling her. "I thought she would never leave. Are you alright?" Orange Hair looked up to see a kind looking, dark skinned man with glasses looking down at her. He was sitting on a large, strange machine. Orange Hair was too stunned to be afraid of it, even though it looked like something her captors from space would have created.

Suddenly the girl began to cry – fear and shock overwhelming her. The robotic arms on the man's machine gently picked her up and soon she sat crying in the man's arms. The energy she had gained from her adrenaline faded away, and she felt the tiredness from the use of her power sink in. The machine began walking. For the first time in weeks, she felt safe. The machine walked on; soon she fell asleep.

Orange Hair opened her eyes and looked around. She was in a large, comfortable bed, a blanket covering her body. She sat up, blinking, the memories from the previous day returning to her. Rolling out of the bed she crept along and peered worriedly out of the open doorway. The sight of a comfortable house greeted her. She could see a large kitchen with a wood table and stone counters. The man who had saved her was muttering to himself and looking at a machine that looked like a large version of a scroll.

At first, Orange Hair felt a spike of fear looking at the strange machine he was sitting in. It's shape was too similar to the ones in the lab. But curiosity overcame her fear and she watched with fascination as the man's machine moved around the kitchen. One of the arms reached up and added something to the pot boiling on the stove.

"No, no," he whispered, "the dimensions are off. It needs to be lighter, but how?"

Orange Hair took a hesitant steep forward, but her foot caught on the doorway and she stumbled forward, knocking a bowl off the counter.

The man turned in surprise, but relaxed when he saw her. "Ah," he said. "You're awake, and just in time for lunch! This is one of my favorite soups!"

Orange Hair watched curiously as he stirred the soup with a large spoon. Seeing her apprehension the man smiled. "I won't bite," he said, "My name is Pietro Polendina. I'm an inventor. Do you have a name?" Blinking, Orange Hair looked down, she knew she had a name, everyone had a name at some point, but she couldn't remember.

Looking up at Pietro, she shook her head. "I don't think so," she said.

Pietro nodded. "There are many children like in Mantel, without a home or name. There's shame in that. But for now may I call you…Nina? I've always loved that name."

Orange Hair paused and thought about it, she whispered it. If felt good in her mouth. She smiled and nodded.

Pietro smiled back and gestured to the table. "Would you like the seat of honor Nina?" he said playfully.

Orange Hair…Nina's smile widened and she sat down in the seat he had pointed to. Pietro handed her a bowl of soup and a spoon.

"Careful," he said, "it's hot."

Nina carefully blew on a spoonful and placed it in her mouth. Her eyes widened in surprise and she looked at Pietro with delight in her eyes. Pietro laughed and she eagerly crammed more into her mouth.

"I told you it was good," he said.

After the meal Nina followed Pietro as he put his dishes in a machine. She stared at his mechanical leg chair. Reaching out she hesitantly touched it, then leaped back, afraid of its reaction.

Noticing this Pietro laughed. "It won't hurt you," he said. "I created this machine to help me walk because my legs are too weak to do so without help, and to make my job easier." The machine held out a foot. Nina laughed and gently shook it.

Pietro smiled. "You have a beautiful laugh Nina." Nina smiled up at him.

"Thank you," she whispered.

An hour later Nina sat on the table, her eyes glued to a small box. It was supposed to work like a lock and open into a flat picture, but she was still trying to figure out how. In the other room Pietro could be heard tinkering on a machine. She could hear him talking to himself…or the machine as he worked.

Gently biting the side of her tongue, Nina stared intently at the box, looking at it from different angles, fitting it together in her mind. With a smile the solution clicked in her head and her hands flew over the box, twisting and fitting it together. With a click it opened in her hands to reveal a picture of sunset, she smiled triumphantly.

Jumping off the table Nina rushed to Pietro, excited to show him her success.

Pietro looked at her in surprise as she walked in.

"Look!" she said, holding up the flat square, "I did it!"

"Already?" Pietro asked. "It took me all day to figure it out." Nina shrugged.

"I just looked at it," she said, "and thought, 'how should it fit together?' Every piece had a part, I just needed to find it."

Pietro looked at her in surprise and smiled.

"and um…" he said, "how would you say this fits?" he leaned down and showed her his large-scroll-thing. Nina looked closely at the blue print, it looked like an airship.

Gently grabbing it from him she stared intently at the picture, sitting cross legged on the floor as she did.

Pietro continued to tinker with the small machine he held as Nina stared at the blue print.

Finally she stood up and triumphantly said, "Pietro I understand!" Running over she pointed to a section of the blueprint.

"It's too fat here. It needs to fit into the wind…like that puzzle. But it's too fat!"

Pietro looked at the blueprint, a smile growing on his face. "To fat…hmm… you might be right Nina! It's too thick!" Laughing slightly he pat his stomach.

"A little like me ha?" Nina laughed.

Pietro smiled and looked closely at the blueprint. "Strange how the mind of a child could find the flaw while I couldn't," he whispered.

Weeks passed - the two of them together, weeks that turned into months. Nina's body became stronger. She still held back the information of her alien DNA, it wasn't that she didn't trust Pietro, rather, she was afraid of his reaction. She help wherever and whenever she could, trying to give Pietro a reason not to toss her back in the streets, or put her in an orphanage. She was happy with him, happier then she had ever been.

Finally, one day Pietro walked into her room. He looked uncomfortable, but resolute.

"Nina," he said. Sitting on her bed, Nina looked at him worriedly.

"Is something wrong?" she asked. Pietro smiled and made a dismissive gesture with his hands.

"No, no everything's fine. But I needed to talk to you." Nina swallowed nervously and nodded.

"When I saved you from that car and brought you home," Pietro began, "I thought I would be giving you to the proper authorities in a short time. It's not because of you, you're a wonderful girl, and I've always wanted a daughter. But, I wouldn't be able to give you the attention you need. And I've been better with machines than people, they simply make more sense to me."

"Your sending me away aren't you?" Nina asked, her hope plummeting, tears brimming on her eyes.

"No," Pietro said quickly, "unless you want to leave. I'm not really meant to raise a child, I just don't know a lot about children. But I think you should choose for yourself."

Nina looked at Pietro with wide eyes.

"Really! You want me to say with you!" Pietro's smile widened.

"Why not?" he asked, "you seem like a nice girl." Nina rushed forward and hugged his legs.

"Yes!" she said, "I would love to stay with you!" Pietro chuckled and patted her head.

"You'll have a far-from-ideal childhood. But I'll do my best. Are you sure you want this?"

Nina pulled away and looked at the machines around her, taking in the smell of oil and metal, the smell of discovery.

"Yes, "she said smiling. "I can't think of a better home."

Pietro looked at her, a smile on his face. His mechanical legs picked her up and he gently put his arm around her. Nina hugged him back, tears falling from her eyes, feeling like she had finally found home.


	6. White Trailer

A boy with silvery-white hair and pale skin stepped out of his crashed pod. He blinked as his multi-colored eyes looked across the white frozen landscape. The boy’s right eye was a striking icy blue while the left was a deep, blue, so dark it was almost black.   
The sun glinted off the snow, which was all he could see in the barren landscape. As his implanted DNA came into effect, the sun’s harsh glare from off the ice failed, allowing him to better see the landscape.   
The boy turned and looked back at his pod, its surface flickered. Each escape pod he and the other experiments had stolen were equipped with both clocking devices to keep the landing pod from being spotted as it fell, and sound mufflers to keep the pods landing as quietly as possible. His clocking device was clearly broken.   
The boy closed his eyes and breathed in the cold air, he felt more alive, stronger, and freer than he ever had. As he breathed out a long sigh, his breath stirred the slowly falling snowflakes around him, but unlike a human’s breath, his breath didn’t come out as a thick white fog.   
Choosing a random direction the boy set off through the snow.   
Snow crunched under his feet as he walked. But Blue Eyes took his time, knowing that with his alien DNA it was impossible for his body to truly become cold. He could feel the cold around him, feel it penetrate his thin jumpsuit, but it couldn’t hurt him. If anything it made him feel stronger.   
As Blue Eyes walked, his feet began to sink lower into its powdery surface, making walking far more difficult. Frowning in annoyance he activated his DNA. His left eye shifted to the same icey color as his right and the snow under his feet froze in a solid plate of ice.   
Smiling Blue Eyes continued to walk, freezing the snow into icy stepping stones as he did.   
Blue Eyes wasn’t sure how long he had been walking, but the sun began to fade. And although he had plenty of water, he had eaten all the food in his pod and his stomach felt empty.   
As the moon rose Blue Eyes started at it in amazement, its surface was completely shattered. He wondered what had had enough power to create such destruction; it couldn’t have been an asteroid… maybe a star ship had broken it, or a gun. Shaking his head in wonder the boy continued walking.   
The moon had shone for about an hour when suddenly, something flew through the sky. Blue Eyes ducked down, fear shooting through him, painfully aware of how obvious he looked in his dark clothing. He stared at the low flying aircraft. It was too thick and heavy to be a star ship, it was clearly only meant for in-planet flight. As he watched, the craft began to descend but landed out of sight behind a snowbank.  
Blue Eyes sat, his heart pounding. The ship wasn’t one he had recognized, but that didn’t mean he shouldn’t be careful. What if his captors had sent the ship out to look for him, were the others safe? Was he safe? His heart still pounding, the boy slowly stood. He needed to make sure the ship was, or wasn’t after him. He needed to make sure they hadn’t found the others. If the ship was a threat, its operators might be able to take him to some kind of civilization.   
Swallowing his nervousness he slowly walked forward, following the ships path.   
He laid on the snow and watched the ship closely. Three humans surrounded it, two male, each wearing uniforms. One female wearing white boots, lilac pants, and a dark blue jacket. Her white hair was piled up on her head in a loose bun.   
The woman was pacing, muttering. Blue Eyes could see distress on her tired face. “Madam,” one of the men said, “we need to get moving, your husband.”  
“I know!” the woman snapped. “I just…I can’t…I,” she trailed off, her shoulders slumping in defeat. Blue Eyes could see the pain in her face, the fear that seemed to be chocking her will to fight.  
“Madam,” the second man said, “we need to move, your daughters are expecting you home.” Her shoulders slumped farther.  
“My daughters would be safer out here then with him,” she whispered. “I can already see him changing them, especially Winter.”   
“Madam?” one of the men asked. The woman shook her head.   
“Nothing,” she whispered. “It’s nothing.” But as she spoke Blue Eyes could see a tear fall from her face, glinting off the snow. She turned, her head bowed, her shoulders lowered, her back hunched. Blue Eyes starred at her, pity flowing through him as she walked back into the ship.   
A snarl sounded behind him. Blue Eyes span around to see a hulking, black and white beast. Its eyes glowed red. “Beowulf!” one of the men shouted behind him. A second monster leaped out of nowhere and slammed into Blue Eyes, forcing to the ground. He heard gun being fired and the monster’s claws dug into his arms, its drool dripping on his face. Time froze as he stared at the gleaming fangs. He screamed and ice exploded around him, throwing the monster off. It leaped to its feet and jumped again, straight into a spike of ice.   
Blue Eyes turned and saw the ship being swarmed by the monsters. Leaping down the snowbank he flung his arm outwards. Ice crystals impaled the nearest beast and it fell to the floor. Turning, he sent another wave of ice, killing a third. The woman he thought where was she. He had to make sure she was safe, he didn’t know why, but he couldn’t let her die.   
There! She was hiding just inside the airship, using a small gun to shoot the beasts back. Blue Eyes jumped onto a monster’s back and sent a spike of ice straight through its chest. Rolling off as it fell, he tried to stand, but a paw hit the back of his head. Crying out he fell to the snow. He stared above him into the creature’s hideous face, it rushed towards him mouth open, ready to kill. Suddenly Blue Eyes heard a shot and the animal’s head snapped to the side. “What are you doing out here kid!” a male voice shouted. The human stepped in front of him, gun in hand. But Blue Eyes was too shocked reply, his heart pounding, the boy fell backwards into the snow, fainting.   
Blue Eyes felt warm. Even though he preferred being cold (because it made him feel stronger and more like himself), being warm felt nice, safe, calming. Something heavy was on top of him, was that why he felt warm?   
The boy opened his eyes and saw a silver roof. He blinked in confusion, wait…where was he? He sat up slowly and looked around. Silver walls were all around him, he could see the faint outline of a door with a window. Through the window he could see only sky with the ground far below. He was flying? That would explain the electric hum he could hear around him and the slight shaking.   
Someone cleared their throat behind him. Blue Eyes span around, and stared in surprise. It was the woman! She stared at him with tired, kind eyes. Blue Eyes looked at her with cation, hand ready to use his ice. “It’s alright,” she said gently, “I’m not going to hurt you. What were you doing out in Solitas? Its dangerous, you could have frozen to death.” Blue Eyes didn’t respond, he didn’t trust whomever this woman was, he had just met her! Why would he tell her where he was from?   
“My name is Willow Schnee,” the woman said. “What’s yours?” Again Blue Eyes remained silent, even if he had a name he wouldn’t tell her.   
“There’s no reason to be afraid,” Willow continued. “I won’t hurt you.” Afraid? Blue Eyes was far from afraid, he just didn’t trust her. He knew that with a single movement of his hand he could send the plane crashing to the ground. She was the one who should be afraid.   
“Where are you taking me?” Blue Eyes asked.   
“Someplace safe,” she said, “I’ll keep you safe.” Blue Eyes paused, as long as there was food, he was alright with it.   
The airship landed a few minutes later. Blue Eyes steeped out of the airship and stared in wonder at the building he had been brought to. It was huge! The manor was mainly white and was covered in windows. A giant ice sculpture that looked almost like a snowflake stood in the front. Wow, he thought.   
Willow walked past him, her head held high. Following after, Blue Eyes looked around in amazement at the courtyard. Once they reached the door, Willow raised her fist, hesitated, then knocked.   
A few seconds later it was opened by a man with brown hair and light brown eyes. He was wearing a dark blue suit. “Madam,” he said. “Welcome home.”   
“Thank you Klein,” Willow said. “Would you inform Jacques that I need to speak to him on a very important matter?”   
Blue Eyes stared around him. The inside of the mansion was even more impressive than the outside! A pair of giant knight statues stood on either side of a giant staircase. Everything was white, gray and blue and seemed to shine.   
Hearing footsteps on the stairs, the boy turned to see two girls walking down. One was about his own age, and the other looked a few years older. Both had white hair, and blue eyes. “Mother,” the older said, “I’m glad to see you arrive safely home.”   
“It is wonderful to see you too, Winter,” Willow said nodding. “Weiss, come here please.” The younger girl stepped forward.   
“Yes mother?’ She asked.   
“I would like you to meet someone.” Gently she nudged Blue Eyes forward. Me? He thought in surprise. The young girl stuck her hand forward.   
“Weiss Schnee,” she said.   
“Hello,” Blue Eyes said, not really sure how to respond. Weiss frowned.  
“You’re supposed to shake my hand and give me your name,” she said.   
“O…Oh. Sorry,” Blue Eyes stammered, grabbing her hand and giving it a gentle shake.   
“And your name?’ Weiss asked.   
“I…um…don’t have one,” he stammered.   
“Oh,” Willow said, “well…if we are going to make you Weiss’s personal guard, I’ll have to give you one.” Blue Eyes looked at her in surprise. Guard? He thought. Willow smiled proudly.   
“You look about her same age,” she said. “Winter’s semblance has already been activated, and she’s already in combat training. It will be a while until Weiss is old enough for lessons. She’ll need someone to keep her safe, and I saw what you did with the ice.” Turning, Blue Eyes stared at Weiss, who seemed just as surprised as he was.   
“You don’t have a home either, correct?” Willow asked. Blue Eyes hesitated, then shook his head no. As he did, he began to realize the sense in what she was saying. He didn’t have a home, a family, a place to go, some way to get food; he didn’t even have a name. She was offering him a place to stay, in a huge mansion! And all he had to do was watch after this girl? The situation wasn’t ideal, but at the moment it was all he had. Blue Eyes was about to say yes when suddenly a door slammed open and man stormed through.   
He was wearing a white suit and had white hair and a large mustache. He walked with purpose and power. “Willow,” he snarled, glaring down at Blue Eyes, “what is this?” Blue Eyes shrunk down trying to make himself look small. The man’s eyes were cold and angry, they stared at Blue Eyes as if he was nothing was speck of dust. His eyes were the same eyes of the horrible monsters that had given Blue Eyes the tattoo on his arm.   
Willow put a protective hand on Blue Eye’s shoulder. “’This’,” she said, her voice betraying her fear and anger towards this man, “is a child. A child I plan on giving a home. I’ve already informed the media that he will be Weiss’s new personal guard.” The man stared at her with his horrible, cold eyes. Blue Eyes felt Willow shrink under that gaze.   
“Get. This Thing. Out of my house,” he said. His voice made Blue Eye’s heart race. He clenched his hands into fists and closed his eyes trying to block out the flood of memory from his time in space. It was too familiar.   
“If you throw him out Jacques,” Willow whispered, her voice shaking, “the media will wonder where the child I brought home went. They will wonder what kind of man would throw out an innocent child back into the streets.”   
Silence.   
Blue Eyes opened his eyes and looked up at Jacques. He was glaring at Willow, rage showing in every part of his face.   
Suddenly he grabbed her hand and yanked it off Blue Eyes’ shoulder. Forcing her to look at him. “Don’t forget your place woman.” He snarled, squeezing her hand hard enough so the pain showed on her face. “This is my house. You live by my rules. Do I make myself clear?” Without waiting for a replay he pushed her hand back, causing her to stumble.   
Blue Eyes turned around and stared at her as she rubbed her hand, tears beginning to form. “Boy!” Jacques snapped, “Look at me when I speak to you.” Blue Eyes turned and looked up into the face filled with rage.   
“You are nothing more than my daughter’s guard. This house is mine. You will obey me, or I will throw you right back out into the streets where you belong. Do I make myself clear?” Blue Eyes swallowed and nodded. Jacques sneered and turned to walk away.   
“Klein!” He snapped, “Order this child clothing as well as a fighting instructor. We don’t want him to give a bad mark on the Schnee family name, now do we?”


	7. Blood Trailer

A boy with bright red hair stumbled out of his escape pod. His head pounded with pain as his chest pounded with energy. The world around him was strange and unfamiliar. The ground under his feet was black, the air was thick, and the sky was a cold red, as if the sun itself was bleeding over the land. Dark, bubbling pools of liquid lay scatted around him, smelling like death itself.   
But the boy felt no fear.   
He didn’t remember the last time he had that emotion. He remembered how his heart had beat too fast, his throat clenched, his mind raced. A scream had escaped his lips.   
But that had been long a long time ago.   
Now, as he looked over this diseased plane he felt only rage, rage at the creatures that had robbed him of his life, his joy, his hope. The boy remembered the pain that had once coursed through his body, the machines, the fear, the hate.   
Yes he could remember it all. Rage coursed through his blood, infecting his heart, his mind. His hands shook with it.   
Anger drove him forward as he walked below the red stained sky, across the black, cracking, stinking earth. He had no plan, no home, and no name. Only rage.   
A woman stared out her dark castle window. Her face was pale and shot through with red veins, her eyes glowed as she remembered her past, staring across her darkened plain.   
Lost in the past she remembered a time so long ago that only fairy tales and forgotten ruins could remember. A time in which she was different, when she bore the title ‘Mother.’ The Grimm Queen had tried to forget the time, the love that had lived in her heart when she gazed down at her beautiful daughters. At times her arms still felt the weight of a child. Her heat still felt the weight of their love. She remembered the joy she had felt as she touched their faces.   
Yes Salem remembered that time. A time she was happy. When she had been called ‘Mother.’ No woman could forget that feeling, the weight and joy that title brought.   
Rage also burned in her as she remembered the man who had destroyed her love. A man she thought she could love. Ozma - the name burned her mind; rage overwhelmed her love as she thought about him. He had stolen everything from her. Her life, hope, love, happiness. And her daughters.   
She would make him pay. Revenge filed by rage burned though her blood.   
Rage. The emotion burned in her, she could taste it on her tongue, and she savored it.   
The rage consumed her, but it could not make her forget the love she had felt in her heart for her four, beautiful, perfect daughters. She could not forget the longing in her heart to again be called Mother, a longing no amount of power could satisfy.   
Dark presence entered her room. Turning, Salem watched as her dark, floating Seer Grimm gently floated toward her. As it neared, its black, reflective surface changed. The Grimm’s dome like head reflected what its dark sibling saw.   
A human boy. Wandering through her land.   
Salem stared at the boy, he seemed lost and confused.   
“Why is this boy in my kingdom?” she asked, her voice cold. The Grimm clicked and groaned in response.   
The image enlarged as the second Seer flew closer to the boy. His hair was blood red and his grey eyes were filled with darkness. She watched as he stumbled over the uneven ground of her domain, recognizing the rage driving him forward. The boy was unfamiliar to her, he wasn’t an enemy, or one of her followers.   
As she watched, a dark, hulking figure leaped out from behind a pillar of stone. A Beowolf. The boy froze in shock as the Grimm roared and ran towards him. Salem watched with growing curiosity as the boy leapt forward, towards the Grimm, grabbing a stone as he did.   
The red headed boy then used the stone to kill it.   
He stood over its fading body, his shoulders began to shake and laughter filled the air. Sick hollow laughter, laughter that called out across the dark plane, “Is that all you have? I don’t fear death! I cause it! This beast was nothing!”   
The boy continued to laugh insanely as we walked. “Weak?” he asked the empty air, his voice cold as death. “I’ll show them. I’ll make them regret hurting me. I’ll kill them.” Pausing, he raised his head to the reddened sky “You hear me!” he screamed, “I’ll kill every one of you! Every last one!”   
Days past and Salem continued to watch the boy with the bloodied heart. Although he was just a child, he pressed on. He was growing more gaunt. The boy killed every Beowolf their queen sent after him, no matter his failing strength. As the day past, Salem watch the boy’s rage grow, fueling him forward. He had nothing but a burning desire for revenge, no one seemed to care for him, no one searched for him. But wrath embraced him, taught him, fed him.   
Finally, after watching the boy kill yet another Grimm, drowning it in a dark pool, Salem used her magic to push the doors of her castle open. As she walked across her darkened domain, Grimm rose around her and escorted their queen.  
Following her Seer Grimm’s vision, she walked with her black monsters. Like her they were filled with rage towards humanity, towards this fallen world.   
She walked, until she stood just in front of the boy. Unmoving, Salem watched the boy as he stared at her. Slowly he walked forward, the Grimm parting around him, for he had no fear of her black beasts. His fury-filled gaze stared up into Salem’s red eyes without fear.   
A cold smile spread over The Dark Queen’s lips. Her hand slowly extended toward him. The boy stared at her white palm, the slid his hand inside.   
Grimm surrounded the twisted pair as Salem led the boy towards her black castle, and his new home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for stinking this long with this fan fiction. I'll be starting the main story now


	8. Welcome to Beacon Part 1

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XADNKJx5Ijg&list=PL_QWfhv1DKGbfQ7KtIi_KJO343rkd3HvG&index=7

A boy with tan skin stared up at the giant Airbus being loaded Teenagers, all around his same age, 18.  
The boy had blue eyes and choppy bangs over his face, the hair dirty-blond at the roots, red at the tips. He had a scar on the left side of his face, through his eyebrow. The boy wore a dark red t-shirt, with thin, black vertical lines through it, Over the shirt he had a brown, unbuttoned leather vest. His pants were black with his personal symbol on the left leg, a red flame. He had short brown boots and a brown belt. On the belt was a red scabbard, holding a long sword, the hilt poking out the top. On his left hand he had a brown leather glove. Both wrists were covered with what almost looked like bandages.  
A heavy orange-red backpack sat on his shoulders. His hand rested on a red-orange suitcase with a black duffle bag sitting on top.  
“Blaze!” a voice shouted, behind him. “Wait up!”  
“Sorry Ruby,” Blaze said, looking over his shoulder at his younger, half-sister. “I got excited.” A girl with a black dress, dark red leggings, a brilliant red cape and sharp silver eyes glared up at him. Blaze stood a head taller.  
Seeing her melancholy face Blaze frowned. “You ok?” he asked.  
“Yeah,” she muttered, “I mean no…I mean…kinda? I’m going to Beacon, which I’ve always wanted to do! But…I’m going two years early, and I didn’t really even do anything!”  
Blaze put a gentle hand on her shoulder. Ruby was a bit…antisocial; she probably just didn’t want the extra attention pointed at her.  
“Hey, I’ll be with you as long as I can,” he said, smiling. Ruby looked up and smiled slightly.  
“It’s is kind of amazing though,” Blaze said. “I mean, we’re going to Beacon! We’re going to be Hunters! Licensed Hunters!” He turned and looked back at the Airbus. “I mean I know, we’ve always known we would be. But still I can’t believe this is happening! Not that I don’t feel ready, Qrow has been training us both for years, but still…” Taking a deep breath he looked back at his sister.  
“You ready?”  
“No.”  
“Come on!” Blaze said, playfully punching her shoulder. “You’re gonna be a Huntress soon! Besides, I’ll be with you.” Ruby nodded. Looking nervous she began walking towards the Airbus, pulling her own luggage behind her.  
“How quickly do you think we can find Yang?” she asked. Yang, Blaze and Ruby’s half-sister, had boarded earlier than they. She had said she wanted more time to be able to get to know her classmates.  
“Knowing Yang,” Blaze said smiling, “she’ll find us.”  
A few minutes later Yang was hugging Ruby.  
“Oh I can’t believe my baby sister’s going to Beacon with me!” she said, hugging her tighter. “This is the best day ever!”  
“Please stop,” Ruby muttered, her voice sounding strained from being squeezed.  
“Hey Blaze!” Yang said happily, hugging him next.  
“Hey Yang!” he grunted. “I can’t breathe very well.”  
“Oops,” Yang said, releasing him. “Sorry.” With a huge grin she turned to Ruby again.  
“I’m just so proud of you! Two whole years early!”  
“Really sis, it was nothing.”  
“Nothing? It was incredible!”  
“Yang is right, you know. Not only did you almost singlehandedly take down a wanted crime lord but also managed to draw the attention of the Beacon Headmaster!”  
“I just…don’t want people to think I’m special.”  
Blaze gently hugged her. “You’re special because you’re a natural fighter. You’re two years younger than me and half the time I can’t even beat you when we spar! You’ve worked harder than both of us to do that. If those aren’t qualifications for a Huntress, I don’t know what are!”  
Stepping back from Ruby, Blaze ran over to the window and gazed out at the view. “Wow.” He whispered. A city stretched out under them, the sky filled with fluffy white clouds. A news broadcast started on the window next to him saying something about a criminal.  
“Look!” Ruby said excitedly, stepping over to Blaze. “You can see Signal from up here!”  
“Oh yeah.” Blaze said happily looking at the school he, Ruby and Yang had all attended.  
“I guess home isn’t too far after all.” Ruby said sounded relieved. Yang walked up beside Ruby and put her arm around her sister’s shoulders.  
“Beacon’s our home now.”  
“Yeah!” Blaze shouted, “And we are gonna be the best hunters to ever come out of it!”  
“Yeah we are!” Yang shouted back, fist bumping him.  
Suddenly a hologram of a woman appeared next to Blaze. “Ga!” he screamed, jumping back.  
“Relax Blaze, it’s just a hologram,” Yang said, moving her hand through it. “I have no idea who is though.”  
“Hello and Welcome to Beacon,” the hologram said. “My name is Glynda Goodwitch.”  
“Oh.”  
The hologram went on giving what sounded like a welcome pep talk to the students.  
“I’m pretty sure she’s one of the teachers at Beacon,” Blaze said when the hologram had vanished. He glanced out the window again, it had shifted from a city to a large lake. Its waters shone, almost welcoming them to their new lives.  
“I’m glad were not going by boat,” Blaze said. “I hate being on boats, I always get sick. Besides, this is a way better view”  
“Yeah,” Ruby whispered, her hands pressed up against the glass. “Pretty.”  
A boy groaned behind them, covering his mouth.  
“I guess the view’s not for everyone.” Yang said, looking over.  
Blaze glazed over at the blond boy. Eash he thought, poor kid.  
The blond ran behind them and began throwing up in a garbage can.  
“Hey, you alright?” Blaze asked. The boy responded by raising his thumb, before continuing his garbage can visit.  
“Well the moment was nice while it lasted,” Ruby said. Yang nodded.  
“I wonder who we’re gonna meet.”  
“I just hope they’re better than Vomit Boy.” Suddenly Ruby shouted. “Oh gross! Yang! There’s puke on your shoe!”  
“Gross gross gross gross!” Yang shouted trying to shake it off.  
“Get away from me! Get away from me!” Ruby shouted.  
Blaze laughed. “Man! This is off to an awesome start! Really good memories!”  
“Blaze! Shut up and help me!” Yang shouted. “I have puke on my shoe!”  
“Aright, alright! Fine!” Blaze said still laughing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so happy that I finally can start the story! I know this first chapter was supper similar to the show, it should divert off of it soon and be a lot different then the show.


	9. Welcome to Beacon Part 2

Blaze, Yang and Ruby gaped up at castle-like Beacon Academy. “Wow,” Blaze whispered as teenagers streamed past them.   
“The view from Vails got nothing on this,” Yang said, folding her arms. Suddenly Ruby gasped and grabbed Blaze’s arm.  
“Blaze that kids got a collapsible staff!” she said pointing.   
“Wow!” Blaze shouted, “Look at that person! They have gun mounted on their shoulder! Oh oh oh! That guy has shield with a razor on its edge!”   
“That girl has a fire sword!”   
“What! Where?” Blaze and Ruby both began walking, trying to get a better look of the sword. Yang grabbed Ruby’s hood and Blaze’s vest holding them back.   
“Ah man,” Blaze said sadly, drooping.   
“Easy guys,” Yang said. “They’re just weapons.”   
“Yeah,” Blaze muttered. “But they’re so cool! They tell you so much about a person’s personality from just looking at them!” Then he straitened up.  
“I’m gonna go grab my luggage,” he said.   
“Can you grab mine too?” Ruby asked.   
Blaze smiled and pulled Ruby’s hoody over her head.   
“Sure thing sis!”   
Turning around Blaze walked on the side of the stone path, avoiding the swarm of students. After finding both their bags, he began walking back, a backpack and suitcase per arm.  
An explosion of fire, ice and electricity shook the court yard, right were Ruby stood.   
“Ruby!” dropping the luggage, Blaze ran to his sister. A girl in a white dress with long white hair stood in front of her.   
“Ruby! Are you okay! What happened?”   
“Is she okay?” the girl in white suddenly snapped. “Look at my drees! Do you have any idea how much this cost?!”   
“I’m really really sorry,” Ruby said awkwardly.   
“Ug! You complete dolt! What are you even doing here - aren’t you a little young to be attending Beacon!”   
“Hey, take it easy,” Blaze said. “She said she was sorry.”   
“Sorry! She could have killed me! Do you even know what Dust is you idiot!”   
“Hey!” Blaze said angrily. “That was just uncalled for! Just relax, no one got hurt!”   
“Did you not get the point of ‘she could have killed me’? Were you even listening?”  
“Well it’s hard not to as you yell at me like a spoiled brat.”  
“How dare you!” the girl in white nearly shouted, stomping her foot. “Do you even know who I am!”   
“Yeah! You’re a pain! Now stop talking to my sister like she’s an idiot!”   
“Your sister! That would explain why you both are complete dolts with no sense respect!”   
“Listen,” Blaze said, rolling his eyes. “You’re clearly from Atlas, so let me explain something to you. In the rest of the world, if you want respect, you have to earn it.”   
“I don’t need your respect.”  
“Then act like it,” Blaze said angrily, stepping forward. Suddenly a person stepped beside him, startling Blaze. He walked past and stood behind the girl in white, hands behind his back.   
It was a boy with a white button up jacket and dark blue collar with a black undershirt. On his right shoulder he had grey snowflake, the same symbol as the girl in white’s luggage and Dust containers. His other shoulder sported long stripes down the arm. He wore dark blue-gray pants. The boy’s hair was silvery white and his skin was pale, his left cheek marked with a scar. But his most interesting feature were his eyes. Both were blue, but one was so dark it was nearly black, and the other so light it was nearly white. The way he stood behind the girl in white made him almost seem like… a body guard. Who brought a body guard with them into a school where you train to be warriors?   
“Ug! You both are clearly not even supposed to be here! This isn’t your ordinary combat school! It’s not just sparing and practice, you know. We’re here to fight monsters!”   
“Wow,” Blaze said drily. “I had no idea.”  
“Hey I said I was sorry princess,” Ruby snapped, clearly having enough.   
“It’s heiress actually,” a voice said beside them. Blaze turned in surprise to see two people.   
One was a lizard Faunus with a dark, olive green tail. He wore a black leather jacket, zipped about half way down his chest showing a green undershirt. The jacket was folded back where it was unzipped, reveling an olive green inside. Around his neck wore a silver necklace. He had simple bright blue denim pants. The Faunus had long, black hair pulled back in a ponytail and pale skin, although not as pale as the boy with alternate-colored eyes. Strapped to his arms were two knife sheaths, the hilts sticking out the bottom. His eyes were a piercing emerald green.   
The second person to approach was the most beautiful girl Blaze had ever seen. She had long, slightly wavy black hair with a large bow on her head. Her eyes were a shining amber-gold. She wore a black, white and purple simple outfit that seemed to be made to allow fast, smooth motions in a fight. The handle of a sword could be seen over her shoulder. A bottle of fire Dust was in her hand.  
“Weiss Schnee,” the girl with the bow continued, “Heiress to the Schnee Dust Company. One of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world.” The girl in white, apparently Weiss Schnee, turned with smug look on her face.   
“Finally,” she smirked, “some recognition.” Blaze rolled his eye. But the girl with the bow wasn’t finished.   
“The same company famous for its controversial labor forces, and questionable business partners.”   
“Your company is known for working your Faunus slaves to death. And whoever you don’t kill, you brand to make sure the world knows you own them.” The lizard Faunus snarled. “You destroy any chance of them ever having a normal life.”   
“Wha…” Weiss stammered, “how dare...the.. the nerve!” Ruby snickered.   
“If I were you princess, I would leave,” Blaze said, grinning. “You wouldn’t want to start school with a bad reputation.” Weiss glared at him.   
“Shut up!” she snapped. Then she stormed forward, grabbed the Dust from the girl with the bow’s hand and flounced off, the boy with multi-colored eyes following after. Servants began picking up her scattered suitcases.   
“I promise I’ll make this up to you!” Ruby called to Weiss’s back. Blaze patted Ruby’s back.   
“I’m sure this day will get better,” he said, plastering a smile on his face, for her sake.   
“Yeah,” Ruby muttered. Then they both turned to the two people who had helped them.   
“So what’s…” Ruby said perking up, and then trailed off. Both the Faunus and the girl with the bow were walking away.   
“Wait!” Blaze called taking a step towards the girl. “I didn’t even…” he sighed and lowered his hand.   
“Aw man,” he muttered under his breath. Beside him Ruby slumped to the ground.   
“Welcome to Beacon,” she muttered, staring at the sky. Blaze glanced at her sadly. They had both dreamed of this day their entire lives! And when it finial came, Yang had left the first chance she got, and Ruby had managed to offend an uptight, snooty, jerk from Atlas - and she hadn’t even been here for an hour. Her life dream - their life dream - was off to a horrible start. Sighing, he looked away, unsure of what to say.   
Suddenly a voice behind him answered his problem.   
“Hey.”   
Blaze turned in surprise to see a blond boy with a black hoody, chest armor, brown gloves, and a scabbard with a sword hilt poking out the top. He was holding his hand out to Ruby.   
“I’m Jaune,” the boy continued.  
“Ruby,” Ruby said hesitantly, allowing him to pull her to her feet.   
“Aren’t you the guy that threw up on the ship?” she asked with a slight smile on her face.   
“Oh yeah!” Blaze laughed, “I remember you! You aright by the way?”   
“Oh…” Jaune said awkwardly, “You saw that…Yeah, I’m alright. Motion sickness.”   
“I get it. Name’s Blaze,” Blaze said, happily holding out his hand, “Ruby’s my sister.”   
“Oh!” Jaune said happily, shaking Blaze’s hand. “It’s good to meet yea Blaze.” Blaze looked over to see a smile on Ruby’s face. Thank you, Jaune he though smiling.


	10. Jaune Arc

After Blaze dropped off their luggage, he, Ruby and Jaune began talking as they walked around the school campus.   
“All I’m saying,” Jaune said, “is that motion sickness is a much more common problem then people let on.”   
Blaze shrugged. “I get it,” he said. “I get seasick whenever I’m on a boat. It’s kinda weird actually. I can be flying on the roughest air ship and be fine, but over any water…” He shook his head. “It’s not fun to watch.”   
“Sorry for calling you Vomit Boy,” Ruby said, rubbing the back of her head. “It was the first thing that came to mind…”   
“Well what if I called you Crater Face, or him Loud Mouth?” Jaune snapped.  
“What?” Blaze asked, distracted by his own thoughts.   
“Hey that explosion was as accident,” Ruby said annoyed.   
“Well the name’s Jaune Arc. Short. Sweet. Rolls off the tongue. Ladies love it.”  
Blaze looked at Jaune. “Really?” he asked, not believing.   
“T…They will!” Jaune stammered. “Well I hope they will…My mom always says that…you know what, never mind.”   
Wow. Blaze thought the first people I meet are a snobby rich prissy and a mama’s boy.   
“I’m sure they will,” Blaze said, smiling. “Hey Jaune, by the way, what’s your weapon? Me and Ruby love to see other people’s weapons. It’s kinda an obsession.”   
“Weapons are just so cool!” Ruby said happily. “I have this thing.” With a slight grin Blaze stepped back as his sister pulled out the giant scythe Crescent Rose and slammed its tip into the tiles.   
“Wow!” Jaune shouted in surprise, taking a step back. “Is that a scythe!”   
“It’s also a customizable, high impact snipper rifle.”   
“W…wha?” Jaune said, looking lost.  
“It’s also a gun.”   
“Oh…that’s cool!”  
“No kidding!” Blaze said smiling.   
“So uh…what do you have?”  
“Oh uh…” Jaune said awkwardly, “I got this sword.”   
‘Nice!” Blaze said. “May I?” Jaune shrugged and handed him the blade. Blaze took it carefully and rubbed his finger over the flat middle. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Jaune show Ruby his sheath shield.   
“Wow,” he whispered. “This is a really well-crafted sword. Older design too.”   
“Thanks!” Jaune said taking it back. “My great-great Grandfather used to use it.”   
“So it’s like…a family heirloom?” Blaze asked. “Sweet! Not a lot of people fight with old fashioned weapons like that anymore. They take a lot of skill to use, it’s impressive you can fight with it.”  
“Yeah…” Jaune said. “Right…”   
“I also fight with a sword,” Blaze said, pulling out Silver Flame, a cross between a broad and long sword. Unlike most swords, its tip ended in a diagonal line instead of a point. A dark red streak marked the center of the sword, with red markings looking like flame near the hilt. The crosspiece itself was far longer than normal, one side ending in a scope, the other holding a trigger. A red crystal was in the center of the dark red crosspiece. The hilt was black and large enough for two hands to grab. With a proud grin, Blaze held the blade up, grabbing the blade with his gloved hand and looked at Jaune through the scope.   
“It’s also a gun.”   
“Uh…nice,” Jaune said, looking a bit uncomfortable to be staring down the barrel of the gun sword. Blaze slid Silver Flame back into its sheath and patted it fondly.   
“This might be rude to ask,” Jaune said. “But…if you two are siblings…why do you look so different?”   
“We have different last names too,” Blaze said  
“It’s kinda a complicated story,” Ruby said. “My dad’s last name is Xiao Long. And he had my sister Yang, who’s mom…left. So he gave her his last name. Then he married my mom and had me, so he gave my her last name Rose. But then she uh…” Ruby paused looking down sadly.   
“She died. Being a huntress.” Blaze said, putting a hand on Ruby’s shoulder. “Anyway my uncle Qrow found me in the woods one day and saved me from a Grimm attack, actually that’s how I got this scar.” Blaze pointed to the scar over his eye. “He brought me home and my dad adopted me. Giving me his last name. I guess it just made sense to him. So Yang is my half-sister and Ruby it my whole sister.”  
Ruby blinked, “Whole sister?”  
“Well half-half-sister. And two halves make a whole so…whole sister.”   
“Oh.”   
“Wow…that is a complicated story,” Jaune said. “Sorry about your mom, she was probably pretty brave if she died as a huntress. I have an adopted sister too; her name’s Rigel and she had bright pink hair! It’s actually natural.”   
“Mine too,” Blaze said, fingering his red-tipped bangs. “It’s kinda weird actually…not really sure how it grows like that…”   
“Hey where are we going?” Ruby asked looked around.  
“Oh I don’t know,” Jaune said. “I was following you...”  
“I was following you,” Blaze said, pointing at Jaune.   
“You think there might be a directory? Maybe a food court? Any sort of recognizable land mark?”  
Ruby snickered.   
“Is that a no?”   
“Yeah that’s a no.”   
Blaze looked around. “I mean we could just head towards the giant tower in the distance.”  
“Oh yeah…” Jaune said looking behind them. “Good call.”   
Ruby snickered again.


End file.
